


JUST BETWEEN FRIENDS

by MagicalBeanie



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalBeanie/pseuds/MagicalBeanie
Summary: You still weren’t sure when exactly you started to see him as more than just your best friend. You weren’t sure when the boundaries got blurry and crossed last night, and considering you were both sober, you weren’t sure what motivated him to look at you the way he did.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Kudos: 61





	JUST BETWEEN FRIENDS

You learned a lot about him every day.

The way his lips were slightly parted when he slept, the way his hair would go in all directions, the peaceful look that graced his features when he didn’t have the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Last night you had also learned how gentle he was, despite his rough exterior.

Soft touches and caresses, the way in which he’d held your face as though it was delicate and the way he’d kissed you slowly and passionately, taking his time to commit your taste to memory.

He’d also worshipped your body the same way, leaving reminders of his explorations on your skin. Making sure you knew that he liked the taste there, too.

You had also learned that he was insecure about the litany of scars all over his beautiful body, how he shivered at your touch and the look of pure adoration and amazement that had adorned his face when you’d kissed the scars he subconsciously tried to hide.

However, the morning was different. The morning was for the realisation that you’d slept with your best friend to sink in, and start wondering whether the night you shared was to be shelved away with all the other precious memories you’d revisit on sleepless nights.

Looking at him now, you knew things would never quite be the same again between the two of you. Not when you learned things about him that set your body on fire at the mere recollection of them.

You still weren’t sure when exactly you started to see him as more than just your best friend. You weren’t sure when the boundaries got blurry and crossed last night, and considering you were both sober, you weren’t sure what motivated him to look at you the way he did.

You hadn’t seen him in two weeks, and given the second life he lived it wasn’t something new. You had gotten used to it, but you still worried about him and missed him. So when he dropped by at you apartment unexpectedly, you were relieved and happy to see him and that was all that mattered.

You spent your time catching up with him, listening to him tell you about his mission and the problems he faced and how he managed to succeed and in turn he listened to you talk about your work and school problems and the mundane pleasantries of civilian life.

He’d hidden a smile when you told him his brothers would call in or stop by to check on you, partly because he didn’t want you to see how much that affected him because that meant Dick could tell just how much you meant to him.

You weren’t ‘just a friend’ as he would often grumble out defensively whenever his brothers would ask him what you meant to him, you were more. A lot more.

But you had no idea, of course.

Yet somehow the atmosphere between the two of you changed last night, and long repressed feelings came surging forward with the force of a tidal wave, and you allowed yourselves to be carried by it and sink into one another.

Last night, somewhere along the lines of laughter and playful shoving there had been a touch that changed everything, a look that altered the air around you, and a kiss that set it all into motion.

But alas, the morning came with different thoughts and consequences, and as you looked at Jason’s sleeping form, they were all running through your head.

The fear of losing him, the thought of never having him so intimately ever again, to never get to see his features so peaceful and wake him up with all the love and affection you had for him.

You ran your hands through his hair in a gentle manner, taking in his peaceful state for what was probably the last time.

You were so deep in your contemplations that you hadn’t noticed him opening his eyes and silently staring at you while you continued your ministrations on his head.

It was when he slightly shifted and you saw the lazy smile on his face, that you became aware of his gaze upon you and slowly retracted your hand from his head, you face burning in embarrassment.

“Um, hi. I, um, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just- ”

Jason cut off your embarrassed stammering with a kiss to the back of your hand, before returning it to his head. A silent invitation to continue.

Your eagerness to oblige was quite obvious. Making both of you smile at the fact.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. You felt your heart skip a beat at his gorgeous morning voice, and because you knew what he was referring to and that meant talking about it, which scared you.

“I’m okay, a little sore but that was to be expected I guess.” You answered him with a pointed look. He got the reference, and a chuckle escaped his lips.

“You laugh, I was in shock for a solid minute last night and you find that hilarious. I suppose with the rest of you being built like the truck that you are it had to be expected.”

You couldn’t help but smile as his light chuckles turned into full on laughter. You always loved the fact that you could bring him joy.

Making him smile and laugh was what you were proud of the most. He needed more of that in his life, and you were more than happy to be the one to give it to him.

It also made you feel less awkward about talking about the night before, seeing him so at ease with being in your bed way past the time most people would be if they’d engaged in a once-off affair similar to your own.

“I’m laughing because I can still remember the look on your face. Edvard Munch would’ve been proud, you basically recreated his The Scream painting.” He said in-between laughs.

Feeling your face burning with embarrassment again, and forgetting your nude state, you took your hand out of his hair and grabbed a pillow to throw at his laughing face.

You had, quite obviously, been shocked at how well endowed he was. Not that you hadn’t thought about it, but actually seeing it had you frozen in shock until Jason had started to think you were having second thoughts about sleeping with him. Once you’d recovered you had reassured him a kiss that had erased all traces of doubt.

You took another pillow and decided to hit him with it, but he caught it, took it from you and took advantage of the situation to roll over and hover over your naked body.

His eyes darkened as his fingers traced over your body, reminding him of the feeling that came with being with you in this way.

You couldn’t stand this possibly happening again without knowing what would happen so you found yourself blurting out your thoughts.

“Jay.”

“Yeah?”

“Is this a one time thing?”

The look he was giving you didn’t seem to suggest it, but you needed to hear it. You needed to know that he wanted more out of this just like you did.

“No, it’s not. I don’t want it to be. I know it’s a bit weird because we’ve never talked about this before but, I can never go back to just being your friend. Not after last night.”

That was all you needed to hear. You pulled him down to you and kissed him, hoping your lips would convey to him just how much you wanted him the same way.

When you broke apart for air, he was giving you that look again. The same one he’d given you last night before he kissed you.

“Be mine.”

“Huh?” You were in such a daze that it took a while to process what he’d just said. Jason had that effect on you.

“Be with me, officially. Please?” Jason was looking at you with all the longing and the fear of what you’d say in response. He only hoped he didn’t move too fast with asking you to be his, but he didn’t see the point of beating around the bush, not anymore. He wanted you, and that was that.

But he was also scared you’d say no because of his other life. Being with him wouldn’t be easy, but he only hoped you’d think he was worth it.

You looked at him and wondered how you’d gotten so lucky. “Yes, of course I’ll be with you Jay.”

The rest of the morning was spent with him getting reacquainted with your body and you didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
